


good at exy

by justadreamfox



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, but there are hand jobs, jeremy knox is good at exy, kevin likes it a lot, mostly just soft and sweet and fluffy, no beta just gonna yeet this out there, this is a little smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadreamfox/pseuds/justadreamfox
Summary: The Foxes were on point tonight, but to be honest - and he tried for honesty these days - it wasn’t his team that Kevin was watching. Kevin’s gaze was glued to Jeremy, the bronzed captain of the Trojans charging the goal again and again, the muscles of his thighs flexing distractingly as he launched and spun around Matt, his feet a blur and his grin fierce as he took his shot.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	good at exy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djhedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/gifts), [vertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/gifts).



> This is not what I was supposed to be doing today. 
> 
> My friends are bad influences.
> 
> (You know who you are.)

_Bad news or good news first?_

**Bad news.**

_Plane was delayed, we just landed. I’m not going to have time to see you before the game._

**Fuck. What’s the good news?**

_Our return flight got canceled. Not leaving until tomorrow now._

**Oh.**

_Got somewhere I can crash tonight?_

**Yes.**

_See you on court Day._

The game went into overtime, tied 4 - 4. The Trojans fielded a tight phalanx of talent backed by the fierce Laila Dermott, with Jeremy Knox a nimble, terrifying comet blazing across the court in front of them all. They were a force to be reckoned with, but so were the Foxes - who had the nearly impenetrable brick wall of Andrew Minyard in goal, Kevin wielding his racket in his dominant hand, and Neil Josten quick as a bolt of lightning and twice as blinding. Both the Trojans and the Foxes fought tooth and nail for their four points. 

Kevin was still building up to full games with his dominant hand, and he and Wymack had agreed this year that he would play the first and third quarters with his left hand and sit out the second and fourth - to rest up. It was a good plan, a smart plan, but damn it was hard to sit by and watch that fourth quarter play out from the bench, and Kevin just couldn’t get still. 

The Foxes were on point tonight, but to be honest - and he tried for honesty these days - it wasn’t his team that Kevin was watching. Kevin’s gaze was glued to Jeremy, the bronzed captain of the Trojans charging the goal again and again, the muscles of his thighs flexing distractingly as he launched and spun around Matt, his feet a blur and his grin fierce as he took his shot. It should have gone in, but it was Andrew blocking the way, and Jeremy knew before the shot had even reached the goal, and he was already sprinting back across the court before Andrew lobbed the ball. Jeremy intercepted the pass, stole it right in front of Neil’s face and it was glorious and Kevin pressed himself up against the plexiglass and thought he might die right there. 

Wymack relented and sent him back in for the five minutes of overtime, and Kevin was on fire, and while it was Jeremy that had lit him up from the bench, on the court - _on the court_ \- his focus was singular, his focus was exy, and he danced and passed and called out in French and fell into sync with Neil. Neil scored, fired off from an impossible pass from Kevin, and that was glorious too, and it was Foxes for the win, 5-4, and it was a fucking amazing game. 

They lined up, and it was honest grins and heaving breath, and no one liked to lose but it was the Trojans and it had been a good game and they knew it. When Kevin got to Jeremy in the line-up, helmets and gloves off, faces gleaming, Kevin slid his fingers along Jeremy’s wrist, stared him down, green eyes into brown, said, “Don’t wander off.” 

Kevin was spared press duty since Neil had technically scored the winning shot, and Dan dragged her co-captain off to the microphones under Andrew’s watchful gaze. Kevin threw a couple of nods and smiles at his teammates as they mingled with the Trojans, as plans for an afterparty were made, and it was the longest minute of Kevin’s life before he was able to work his way back to Jeremy’s side, to brush his hand along Jeremy’s elbow, the edge of his waist, to squeeze his wrist, to say, “Follow me.”

They made it out of the inner court, through the team doors, into hallways that were abandoned because everyone else was still on the court. Kevin reached back, opened his hand, felt Jeremy’s palm land in his, and then Kevin was walking quickly, towing Jeremy behind him, not looking back because if he did he would stop and they needed to get somewhere first - here, around this corner, a nook where it was a little darker, a little out of sight and, yes. 

Kevin turned, pulled Jeremy forward and Jeremy was smiling and his face lit up Kevin’s heart. He spun them, pressed Jeremy against the wall, and Jeremy glanced at his lips and Kevin knew he wanted to be kissed and Kevin _wanted_ to kiss him, but he wanted this, he _needed_ this more, just to see Jeremy’s face, the sun-kissed freckles on his nose that would disappear by the end of the winter and then slowly make their reappearance over the course of the summer, his sweaty hair like burnished gold and the molten look in his whiskey-brown eyes and jesus fucking christ he was beautiful and jesus fucking christ Kevin didn’t know if he’d rather stare at him or watch him play exy. 

Kevin wrapped his fingers around Jeremy’s wrist, pushed his arm behind his back, and pressed him into the wall, and Jeremy let him, and Kevin slid his other hand under Jeremy’s jersey, pulling at the ties of his chest armor. Jeremy sighed a stuttered laugh, “Fuck, Day, hello to you too.” And with that Kevin was conflicted again, he wanted to kiss and look at the same time, and he couldn’t do both, but fuck it, and he let go of the ties, carded his hand into Jeremy’s messy hair, tugged him close desperately. 

“Hi Knox,” he breathed against Jeremy’s mouth right before he kissed him, hard, like he could inhale him, like if he turned his lips just the right way, slid his tongue just so, he could erase the months that they’d been apart, and then Jeremy opened his mouth, swept his tongue against Kevin’s, Jeremy’s other hand gripping the bottom of Kevin’s jersey, his knuckles brushing against Kevin’s hip, and Kevin moaned because holy fucking shit. 

Kevin pulled back, sucked in a ragged breath, licked Jeremy’s bottom lip, kissed along his jaw, the lobe of his ear, the line of his neck, and Jeremy’s skin was salty and hot and Kevin _wanted._ He pulled back farther, and Jeremy chased after him, but Kevin held him back, pulled Jeremy’s hand from his hip, and pushed it behind him to join the other until he had both of Jeremy’s wrists tight in his right hand behind Jeremy’s back, his head against the wall but his body arched towards Kevin and he was so beautiful, and Kevin said it out loud, “You are so beautiful,” and Jeremy’s flush deepened and he ducked his face away but Kevin caught his chin with his free hand and kept him still. 

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Kevin said again, his gaze intent on Jeremy’s face, and Jeremy’s pupils were blown wide and stunning. When Kevin was sure that Jeremy wasn’t going to turn away again, he let go of his chin, training a finger along his jaw, his neck, down the front of his armor, then under his jersey to tug those laces loose, so he could run his hand up Jeremy’s chest, then back down the coarse trail of blond hair leading into his shorts, and Jeremy was staring back at him. 

“You are going to be court one day,” Kevin said throatily, and he slid his hand under the waistband of Jeremy’s shorts, paused. “The way you move, you are so good, _so good,_ I can’t tear my eyes away from you when you play,” Kevin wrapped his hand around Jeremy’s dick and Jeremy bucked against him, a moan falling out of his lips and his head hit the wall and he closed his eyes. 

“Knox. _Jeremy,_ ” Kevin whispered. “Look at me. Open your eyes and look at me.” Jeremy opened his eyes, and Kevin stroked him, and he whimpered. “Four goals, you made four goals, and it should have been a fifth, that last shot you took, it should have gone in, but you knew, didn’t you? You knew it wasn’t going to, and you were already running.” Kevin talked, a low litany, his hand on Jeremy’s dick a punctuation to every word, and Jeremy was panting now, the whiskey-brown of his eyes a mere sliver around his pupils and Kevin felt expansive, sparking with danger and drowning in awe all at once. 

“You are a poet, aren’t you Jeremy? A poet on the court, my sunshine boy with an exy racket, exquisite - that’s what you are. You are exquisite.” Kevin moved his hand faster now, and his own cock was aching, but this wasn’t about him, and he wanted to kiss Jeremy, to taste him, but then he wouldn’t be able to see his face and he wanted to watch and he couldn’t look away. 

“I can’t wait to play with you one day. Not against you, but with you, you and me, on the court, you are so good, so good my sunshine boy, and I want to storm the court with you, I want to be at your side, we could take over the world, couldn’t we? It was so hard, so hard to sit back and watch you play, I wanted to be with you, I wanted to be on you, I wanted _this,_ ” Kevin said fervently and he twisted his hand just so, and Jeremy rasped out a low, breathy, _“fuck_ ” as he came, and Kevin watched him, drank in the lines of his face, stroked him through it, watched his soul reflect in those eyes, those lips.

Kevin let Jeremy’s wrists go, and Jeremy grabbed Kevin’s hips, breathed another long, _“Fuck Kevin,”_ and his teeth chattered just a bit and so Kevin kissed him, wrapped an arm around him and held him up, their armor and padding bulky against each other and Kevin just didn’t fucking care. He inhaled the scent of sweat and sex and Jeremy, and Kevin was so achingly hard, and he was so achingly happy. 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Jeremy joked weakly. 

Kevin looked at him, and he was blinding. “Do we though? Have to stop?” he asked quietly, kissing Jeremy softly again, his hands were roving over Jeremy, seeking out nooks in his armor, finding bits of skin he could reach - a sliver of back, an inch above his hip, the dip of collarbone under the edge of a shoulder pad. 

“I don’t want to stop,” Kevin whispered into Jeremy’s neck.

“Okay,” Jeremy whispered back, “then don’t,” and Jeremy palmed him through his shorts and Kevin’s knees went weak. 

“Jeremy Knox, will you be my boyfriend?” Kevin hummed against the corner of Jeremy’s mouth. 

“Kinda thought I already was,” Jeremy smiled, sliding his hand into Kevin’s shorts and flipping their position, pressing Kevin into the wall now, and Kevin was having a hard time holding a thought as Jeremy grabbed his cock. 

“That’s not an answer Knox,” Kevin gasped out, trying to focus and failing. 

“Yes, Kevin Day,” Jeremy said, between kisses on his neck. “I will be your boyfriend. Now kiss me again and tell me more about how good I am at exy.”

Kevin kissed him and called him an exy god, Jeremy’s hand on his cock, the words spilling out between Kevin’s moans, Jeremy’s eyes on him, his mouth on him, Kevin’s heart entwined in this sunshine boy and he was never letting go.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr - [justadreamfox](https://justadreamfox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
